Just Shut Up
by 17parasite
Summary: Jika Lee Jihoon sudah duduk di depan meja kerjanya, maka tak akan ada yang bisa menghentikannya lagi. Kecuali, kau sedang membicarakan satu orang ini. Satu orang yang selalu menjadi pengecualian untuk Jihoon. Dia, Kwon Soonyoung. [ tags : Fluff SoonHoon, HoWoo, Hozi, Hoshi, Woozi, SEVENTEEN, BxB, BL. ]


Cakrawala tak henti mengguyur bumi sejak siang. Tiap menit, sang dingin semakin berkuasa dan berkuasa, mengambangi tiap sudut Kota Seoul. Awan gelap bagai kelambu menutupi bulan. Menyamarkan bentuk sabitnya menjadi secercah cahaya.

Walau bunyi peraduan antara air hujan dan daratan tak hentinya bersuara, tak satupun suara menembus Studio Woozi's Room.

Jika Lee Jihoon, penghuni studio, sudah duduk di atas kursi kerja, telinganya ditulikan headphone, dan lensanya dikunci bersama monitor komputer, tak akan ada yang bisa menganggu sang produser, tak akan mampu memisahkan kedua soulmate ini. Sekalipun sesuatu itu terlampau penting. Laguku lebih penting dari apapun!

Yah, kecuali kita sedang berbicara tentang satu orang ini. Satu orang spesial yang selalu jadi pengecualian.

Walau begitu, tak ada kata mudah dalam menaklukkan si mungil.

"Saengil chukha hamnida! Saengil chukha hamnida!"

Dahi Jihoon terlipat atas interupsi. Nyanyian dari suara yang sangat ia kenal baru saja menembus telinganya yang disumpal headphone. Tak ada yang bisa menembus headphone Jihoon. Tak ada, jika suara itu tidak sangat-sangat keras.

Tahu benar nyanyian yang berasal dari belakang Jihoon itu tak lebih dari pencarian perhatian, ia memutus untuk tidak menggubris. Sekali lagi mengiyakan bahwa pekerjaan lebih penting dari sang penyanyi.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you!"

Si penyanyi tak menyerah, volume suara semakin meninggi.

"Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way!"

Fokus semakin tercerai-berai, dahi semakin terlipat, jari mengepal di atas keyboard. Jingle Bells di Bulan Maret? Yang benar saja?

"Oh how fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh!"

Jihoon berdecak.

"Jingle bells, jingle bel-"

"Berisik, Kwon Soonyoung!"

Pecah sudah. Jihoon memutar kursinya menghadap Soonyoung yang tengah berbaring di atas sofa, memunggungi Jihoon. Lengan Jihoon dilipat di depan dada, bibir dan alis sama-sama mengerut.

Sang pelaku nyanyian mendongak guna menatap si mungil, menyengir.

"Oh! Pacarku akhirnya mengingatku!" Soonyoung kembali bernyanyi, kali ini penuh dramatisir.

Menyesali perbuatannya, Jihoon kembali memutar kursi menuju lagu yang baru setengah jadi, decakan mengiringi perputarannya. Berusaha sebisa mungkin berkonsentrasi walau ia tahu ia tak akan berhasil.

Jihoon tidak mendengar langkah kaki Soonyoung, tiba-tiba saja lelaki itu sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Oh, kasihannya Kwon Soonyoung ... " Kini ia terdengar lebih mirip berpuisi daripada bernyanyi. "Kasihan sekali ... tiga jam ia diangguri Lee Jihoon ... "

Tak perlu dilihat pun sudah jelas Soonyoung tengah memeragakan gestur orang berpuisi dengan segala hiperbola yang ia miliki. Jihoon hanya memutar mata.

"Kwon Soonyoung, aku sedang kerja,"

Soonyoung menirukan gaya Jihoon saat mengacungkan telunjuknya, "Kwon Soonyoung, tidak sekarang," Soonyoung berpindah ke sisi lain Jihoon sembari memegangi dahinya layaknya orang kewalahan, "Kwon Soonyoung, kau berisik." Dan lutut Soonyoung dijatuhkan ke lantai, kepalanya ia sandarkan pada lengan Jihoon seakan ia kelelahan.

Soonyoung kembali berdiri sebelum Jihoon sempat menyingkirkan kepala Soonyoung dari lengannya. "Oh, kasihan sekali Kwon Soonyoung ... yang ia inginkan hanya sedikit pelukan dari pacarnya ... " Soonyoung melingkarkan tangannya di leher Jihoon, memeluk, namun cepat-cepat Jihoon lepaskan. Bukannya luluh, si mungil malah semakin kesal dibuatnya.

Sepuluh menit Soonyoung habiskan tuk melanjutkan dramanya. Ia mulai mengarang-ngarang bahwa Jihoon menjadikan Soonyoung budak, dan Soonyoung menjadi pecinta yang rela harga dirinya turun demi sang kekasih. Drama terus berlanjut dengan Soonyoung yang divonis memiliki penyakit jantung.

Tepat sebelum Soonyoung masuk ke adegan kecelakaan Jihoon, drama dipotong oleh cengkeraman Jihoon pada pergelangan Soonyoung yang berada di bahu sang produser.

Baiklah! Baiklah! Jihoon menyerah!

Pergerakan Soonyoung berhenti segera. Jihoon melepas headphone dari telinga, beranjak dari kursi, dan melangkah ke hadapan Soonyoung.

Jihoon nendongak, tatapan Soonyoung dan tatapan lekat Jihoon bertemu. Toyoran, pukulan, cubitan, atau entah apa itu, Soonyoung telah menyengir tanda siap akan apapun yang akan terjadi. Senang akan kemenangan. "Uri Jihoonie—"

Namun, tak ada satu pun dari itu yang terjadi.

Jihoon menaruh kedua tangan di bahu lebar Soonyoung, dijadikan olehnya tumpuan. Kaki berjinjit demi mencapai wajah sang pacar.

Jihoon mencium Soonyoung. Tepat di bibir.

Tak lebih dari lima detik, namun lebih dari mengejutkan.

Jantung segera meledak, pipi lebih dari hangat, si merah menjalar hingga ke telinga.

Soonyoung? Bergeming pun rasanya tak mampu. Sukses dibawa arus degup paduan bahagia dan kejut. Mata tak kuasa dilarang membelalak.

Ciuman terurai, belah plum mereka berpisah. Netra Jihoon segera terpaku ke bawah, karpet studio mendadak sangat menarik tuk dipandangnya. Sedangkan, tangan menggumpal-gumpal satu dengan yang lain. Manis menggambarkan segala darinya.

Hanya sebuah lirihan yang lengkap dengan nada merengek, namun jelas di telinga Soonyoung.

"J-just shut up ... "

Dan Soonyoung bersumpah, ia akan pergi ke dokter malam itu juga. Degup jantungnya tak lagi wajar.

_**f i n**_


End file.
